mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World
is the latest platformer game in the Mitchell Van Morgan 3D series. It was developed by Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH, developed in association with THQ Japan, published by Nordic Games GmbH and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii U, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Microsoft Windows PC. The game revolves around the newly added multiplayer and the power-up. The game was announced at Nordic Games 2013 and was on demo at E3 2013. The game was released on December 23, 2013. It is the sixth original 3D platform game in the series and the sequel to the 2011 videogame Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land. The game follows Mitchell and friends attempting to rescue fairies from Doctor Marquessa, who invades the realm known as the Raleighopolis Fairy Kingdom. The gameplay is similar to previous installments of the series, with players passing through individual levels to reach Marquessa. The game was critically acclaimed for its level design, presentation, replay value and soundtrack, though some reviewers voiced criticism on its unreliable camera during multiplayer. The game was a financial success, selling over 5 million units worldwide, and becoming the second best-selling game on the gaming system & windows pc. Gameplay The game follows a similar play style to ''Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land, which combines the free-roaming gameplay of 3D Mitchell titles with the mechanics of 2D side-scrolling platforming games in the series, going so far as to include a flagpole and timer on every level. Seven players control every playable characters, including Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David and Nicholas. Additionally, Ebony, Dusty & other Mitchell characters is a hidden, unlockable playable character. Similar to their appearances in [[Mitchell Van Morgan series|''Mitchell games]], each of the characters possesses unique abilities and controls differently: Mario has balanced running speed and jump height, Luigi jumps higher and falls slower, but has lower traction; Peach can jump and shortly float through the air, but runs slowly, Toad runs the fastest, but cannot jump as high and falls faster; and Rosalina can use the spin attack move as seen in the ''Super Mario Galaxy titles, but has the slowest running speed. The player can select any of the five characters to use before beginning a level, and up to four players may explore the same level simultaneously with each character, sharing from a pool of extra lives. Like New Mitchell Van Morgan and New Mitchell Van Morgan 2, players are able to pick up and carry each other to help them across certain areas. Levels are accessed via a map overworld, which players can freely explore to find hidden secrets or access bonus areas to earn more items or coins. Each level contains three hidden Green Stars which are required to access certain levels, and each main level also contains a hidden Stamp which can be used in handwritten posts to Miiverse within the game's community. Players can also view messages left by other players, both on the map overworld and after clearing a level, and can download Mii Ghosts to appear in levels and they sometimes carry each gift boxes containing either coins or power-ups. Additional Green Stars can be earned in Captain Toad levels, where players control Captain Toad, who cannot jump, as he navigates puzzle-like stages using the GamePad's functionality, and Mystery Houses, where players must clear a series of challenges with short time limits. Along with several returning items from previous games, such as the Super Leaf, Mega Mushroom, Propeller Box and Boomerang Flower, several new items are introduced. The Super Bell gives players a Cat Suit, allowing them to run faster, perform unique attacks and climb up walls to reach new areas. A variation of the Super Bell, the Lucky Bell, allows the player to temporarily transform their character into a lucky cat statue that awards coins under certain conditions. Double Cherries make a clone of the player, allowing for more effective attacks. The more Double Cherries the player grabs, the more clones that appear. Players can also wear Cannon Boxes, which fire shots at enemies, Light Blocks, which can defeat ghosts and ninja uniforms, which let them blend in with most enemies. Players are also able to pick up various objects, such as bombs, baseballs and Piranha Plants, which can be used to defeat enemies or solve puzzles, and use ice skates to skate around on the slippery ice or on an aquatic dinosaur named Plessie. The game features functionality, allowing players to rub the touchscreen, or blow into the microphone to reveal hidden blocks or items, hinder enemies and activate mechanisms, and also supports Off-TV Play. The game is also compatible with the gaming controllers from PlayStation 3, Wii U, Xbox 360 & PC An unlockable Luigi-themed version of Mario Bros., titled Luigi Bros., can be accessed either by clearing the game, or by having save data from New Super Luigi U. Plot Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin O'Neal Davis, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Martin Moody, David Jessie Drake, Nicholas Dunn, Dusty Riddle, Scottie Salmon, Ebony Lewis, Valerie Ann Gupton, Devin Nelson, Amber & Sarah Lynn Meadows find a tilted glass warp painting. After Mitchell and Gavin fix it, a green fairy Princess appears and tells them that Marquessa kidnapped and trapped the rest in jars. He arrives and captures her before escaping through the painting, while Mitchell and friends enter it and pursue him. They find themselves in a land known as "The Fairy Kingdom" and set off to find the fairies. After Mitchell and friends save the final one, Marquessa re-captures all seven Fairy Princesses and heads to his amusement park fortress. There after Marquessa uses the Super Bell to transform his Marquessa mobile into "Kitty Mech", one of them hits a giant POW Block that Marquessa stands on and he falls through the sky. While Marquessa is trapped in the jar, Mitchell and friends say goodbye to the fairies, and travel through the painting back to the Ralieghopolis. Development In a January 2013 Nintendo Direct, Nintendo announced that a new 3D Mitchell game was being produced by the development team behind Mitchell Galaxy. The game's official title was announced during the E3 2013 Nintendo Direct on June 11, 2013, along with its tentative release date of November 2013. According to Koichi Hayashida, Peach was originally not going to be a playable character. Yoshiaki Koizumi suggested for Peach to be playable, which would then be agreed upon. Koizumi reasoned, "I think she adds a lot to the sense of competition when you get in multiplayer ... You can have different people choosing different characters based on their personality or whoever they like." Similarly, Rosalina was later added as a playable character. Kenta Motokura said, "I was thinking about what would be pleasing after the ending and wanted to bring in another female character in addition to Princess Peach. Rosalina has a following among the Super Mario Galaxy fanbase, and she's appeared in Mario Kart recently, so I think she's well known." The game's soundtrack was composed by Mahito Yokota, Toru Minegishi, Koji Kondo and Yasuaki Iwata, and performed by the Mitchell 3D World Big Band. An official soundtrack was released for MITCHELL Project members in Japan, Australia and Europe, featuring 77 songs across two CDs. Multiplayer Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World is the first game in the Mitchell Van Morgan 3D series to include multiplayer. Playable characters are Mitchell Van Morgan, Gavin O'Neal Davis, Carolyn Ashley Taylor, Jennifer Hooker, Martin Moody, David Jessie Drake, Nicholas Dunn, Dusty Riddle, Scottie Salmon, Ebony Lewis, Valerie Ann Gupton, Devin Nelson, Amber & Sarah Lynn Meadows. Their abilities are a lot similar to the [[Mitchell Van Morgan series|''Mitchell Van Morgan series]]. Mitchell can create two decoys of himself, he can form a triangle with his two clones, sink underwater, He can run at a very high speed. Gavin can rocket in the air with his jetpack, he can swim underwater, he tackles his opponents with his energy sword alongside, he can pilot his biplane with space invading skills for his aircraft. Carolyn uses her professional archery skills, she also has priestess abilities. Jennifer uses her giant hammer. Martin can climb up walls, he can use his bare-fisted prizefighting skills to knock his opponents out-cold. David can rival Mitchell's speed with his hover skates, he can climb up the walls, he can use his barefooted kickboxing skills to snare his enemies down low, his werewolf skills are dangerous. Nicholas can jump higher, his lancer skills proved to be amazing. Dusty uses his telekinetic powers to solve puzzles, he controls black flames, he uses shadow puppetry and shadowboxing techniques. Scottie. Ebony can jump high but her wiles are a way to distract her opponents and she rarely uses kickboxing skills. Valerie can make and throw iceballs at enemies from her palms, she can swim underwater(or sink underwater), she can move cross water, and lava by turning it into ice as she steps on it. Devin can ride her motorcycle around. Amber can make and throw fireballs at enemies, she has the ability to move at fiery speeds, she controls fire and she can detect ghostly beings also anything creepy. Sarah can control time & space with a power stone in her hand, . Characters Playable Characters Enemies *Boom Boom Bosses *Boom Boom *Boss Brolder *Marquessa *King Hisstocrat *King Ka-Thunk *Meowser (Final boss) *Motley Bossblob *Pom Pom *Prince Bully *Queen Hisstocrat Others *Plessie *Sprixie *A Piranha Plant that falls asleep, which can be picked up to eat other enemies. Power Ups Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World has a variety of power ups that can be used by players if you break open Mitchell crates and Marquessa Monitors. *10 MVM Coins - The player collects amount of 10 mvm coins by opening the Mitchell crates (or Marquessa Monitors). *1-up - Gives an extra life. *Mitchell's Boots - Makes the player run extremely fast for a limited time. *The Invincible Star - Makes the player invincible for a limited time. *Barrier - like a shield to protect yourself from enemies. *Fire Barrier - Makes fire balls shoot from your palms & walk on lava. *Water Barrier - Makes snowballs shoot from your palms to freeze your enemies & walk on underwater without the use of bubbles. *Fire Barrier - Makes fire balls shoot from your palms & walk on lava. *Mitchell Power-up Bubblegums - The player eats them which allows them to be stronger and their abilities doubles the increasement. *Piggy Bank - The player collects random amount of mvm coins they get by opening the Mitchell crates (or Marquessa Monitors). Worlds *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World Castle *World Marquessa Bonus Stamps #First Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 2. #Second Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 3. #Third Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Fire Bros. Hideout #1 in World 4. #Fourth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Bob-ombs Below in World 5. #Fifth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House in World 6. #Sixth Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Red Hot Run in World Castle. #Seventh Sprixie princess: Go in the Sprixie House after beating Footlight Lane in World Bowser. #Cat Mario climbing: Go in the Sprixie House in World Star. #8-bit Luigi: Go in the Sprixie House in World Crown. 5 Star File *'Star 1': Beat the level The Great Tower of Marquessa Land. *'Star 2': Get every power stone coin from World 1 to World Flower. *'Star 3': Get every stamp from World 1 to World Star. *'Star 4': Reach the top of every flagpole. *'Star 5': Complete every level as all five characters. . References to Other Games *Mitchell Van Morgan'' - Most of the soundtrack consists of remix versions of the main theme for Mitchell Van Morgan Also, the second major level of the game includes an underground level. *''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' - During the Slot Machine levels, the theme heard while in there is a remix version of the character select screen from this game. Also, Princess Peach's floating ability returns in this game. The Subcons resemble a Sprixie Princess in this game. *''Mitchell Van Morgan 3'' - Whenever a player enters a Toad House, the same theme (albeit remixed) from this game plays whenever a player is in it. When a player dies, the death music is this one instead of the ones from other games. References External links * * de:Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World Category:2013 Category:Video games Category:Rated E games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-Land series Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 3D-World Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PC games